someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shelter
SHELTER Hayley666 I remember when I was a child, around 4 or 5, I lived with my father deep in the forest in a cabin, kept away from the world. I wasn't allowed any friends, Just a doll. Only time I would see anyone is when my father would take me shopping for supplies, and even then I felt caught off and alone, I felt so confused, People would just look at us weirdly. I only had one friend, a tall thin man I would find waiting for me out in the deep forest, I would greet him and he me, and he would often have me running around the forest doing small things for him, most of the time leaving drawings and such on trees. I would often see people walk or run by, some screaming, some just running silently, But I was told not to interact with them or else, and so I listened. At that time though I thought it was just a game, I didn't really understand, He told me it was like hide and seek. One day I met him outside, He was standing there waiting for me as always, but this time he had a special task for me. He vanished and left me, behind me was a woman, I knew who she was, she worked at the grocery store, She would often talk to me and sometimes give me some candy, but she had blood running down her face and she looked tired, she saw me, and I wanted to help her, but I couldn't, I promised him. So I ran, like he told me. And she followed, just like he told me she would. And She followed me into an abandoned cabin, where he slowly killed her, just like he said he would. I was for once, scared. Why her? She was so nice. I ran out of the cabin, my hands covering my ears, trying to block out her screaming as I ran away, He never really made much sound other than the faint static sound, but I could feel his anger. He would have killed me and my father if it wasn't for the police who came to take me and my father away. And since then, I forgot about it, I don’t know how I did it, but for the longest time, I just forgot. What brought it back was the death of my father. One morning I awoke to my phone ringing, pretty normal, except that this time, It was pretty early, I got up slowly, looking around, boxes scattered everywhere. I had just moved in only a few days ago, after breaking up with my boyfriend and moving out, Once more I was alone. I walked over to the phone and answered "Hello?" I asked, my throat dry and my voice a lil bit lower than normal. I lowered the phone slowly from my ear and stood there for a moment, Many emotions just filled my head, I wasn't sure what they all we're though, Sad? Angry? Happy? What was it... I was told that my father had killed 3 people, 2 being police officers, and soon after had set himself on fire. I was asked to come to the house where my Aunt had been keeping care of him. I hadn't talked to her in a long while, How could this have happened? I later found out she had gone missing 1 year prior and No one even told me, Was I that cut off from my family, Or at least what was left of it? I admit I had been distant, My childhood wasn't the best nor the easiest, but... Suddenly a thought came to mind, did my father, as crazy as he was...Did he kill her? His own sister? Apon entering his house, It was quite dark and messy, What did I expect, Since the police was not aware of who he was at the time, He was pretending to be someone else, so he lived there by himself for a year. Maybe he just finally lost it fully and blocked out all the bad stuff and completely made himself forget? I looked around some more, going into his bedroom, it had been set up like someone younger would do it, Posters of video games and movies, a computer and some games. I wasn't sure if this was helping him at all or not. Someone knocked on the bedroom door, It startled me and I quickly turned around to find a doctor there, she had long red hair and her skin pale and her face looked sad. "Hi, I didn't mean to startle you", She said quietly, she told me she was a doctor who helped people with problems like my dad, but mostly multiple personalities. "Your father was a special case indeed, Do you remember what happened when you were younger?" I honestly didn't and I told her that, she just nodded, sitting down on his bed, She looked up at me, I knew what she was going to tell me was bad, and it was. My father had really lost it after my mother and brothers died, He took me to a cabin deep in the woods, cut off from people, Which I knew, but he also was killing people, she left out most of the details thankfully, but told me, he apparently shot himself in the head in an angle that didnt kill him, but gave him a considerable amount of brain damage, such as Amnesia, and losing some bodily functions, which he slowly gained back. "But thats not why I'm here", she said even more quietly, Like she was expecting someone to be listening in on our conversation. "I'm here because of you." What she said next and What I found on my fathers computer, is what started my fixation on this story... Keeping what she said in mind, I took my fathers computer with me, Looking through all his notes, by now I'm sure you know exactly what was there(Dear Elizabeth). Creepy-pastas. I had put a story on a website titled "Dear Elizabeth" that my father had wrote, at the end I had put "I can happily say the end" and for him It was, but for me, It was far from the ending... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story